dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
WINNER
centre|650px WINNER *'Nombre:' **WINNER (Internacional). **위너 (wineo) en Corea. **ウィナー (u~inā) en Japon. **维纳 (Wéi nà) en China. **'¿Por qué WINNER?:' Significa GANADOR en español. Poseen este nombre dado a que ellos fueron los ganadores en el programa W.I.N: Who Is Next?. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 4 chicos. **'Número de Ex-integrantes:' 1 chico. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 15 de Agosto del 2014. **'En Japon:' 10 de Septiembre del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' INNER CIRCLE. **'¿Por qué?:' 'Inner Circle' hace referencia a un grupo exclusivo, además en coreano es 내부원 (naebuwon), que suena como 'number one' (número uno) y para ser un ganador debes ser el número uno. *'Color:' Nebulosa Índigo (Azul - Purpura). *'Género:' Hip-Hop/Pop/R&B/K-Pop. *'Lema:' Guess who's back? We are WINNER! (¿Adivinen quién esta de regreso? ¡Somos WINNER!). *'Agencias:' **YG Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' WIN: WHO IS NEXT?, fue un programa creado para escoger al nuevo grupo masculino de YG entertainment. El número de miembros era de 11 chicos, todos fueron separados en dos grupos: Team A y Team B. La edad media del A era de 20 años, y estaba compuesto por 5 chicos, y la del B, de 17 años, integrado por 6 miembros. WIN fue un programa de “supervivencia real”. En el equipo A, estaban: Kang Seung Yoon, Lee Seung Hoon, Kim Jin Woo, Nam Tae Hyun y Song Min Ho. Para el equipo B: B.I, Bobby, Kim Jin Hwan, Kim Dong Hyuk, Koo Jun Hoe y Song Yun Hyeong. La conferencia de prensa sobre el espectáculo se llevó a cabo el 20 de agosto por Yang Hyun Suk, CEO de YG, quien reveló los planes para el programa, así como detalles sobre cómo se desarrollará. El 20 de agosto del 2013, "WIN" tuvo su pre-estreno en la producción de Seul Yeouido Conrad Hotel. Yang Hyun Suk reveló a los 11 integrantes por primera vez en el avance de producción. El programa tuvo 10 episodios y uno especial final y se retransmitió a través de Mnet y tvN, a partir del 23 de agosto de 2013 a las 10:00 PM KST, resultando ganadores, el equipo A. '2014: Debut con su Primer Album Completo '2014 S/S Su primer álbum debut fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de 2014 y se informó que su debut oficial sería el 15 de agosto en el concierto de YG family. La canción promocional 'Empty' hizo un all-kill y dominó las listas de música en línea. Mientras que su segunda pista, 'Color Ring', la siguió de cerca. Su primera presentación debut fue el 17 de agosto del 2014 en Inkigayo (SBS). Y con solo 5 días después de haber debutado lograron ganar su primer mutizen en el programa de música M! Countdown (21 de Agosto). Siguiéndole después un primer trofeo en Music Bank, Inkigayo y luego en la siguiente semana logrando una segunda victoria en M! Countdown. Ganaron una tercera victoria en M! Countdown. '2015: Confirmación de un Nuevo Regreso El 14 de Diciembre, YG Entertainment publicó en su blog oficial una imagen teaser del comeback de WINNER. Ha pasado exactamente 1 año y 5 meses desde el lanzamiento del primer álbum de WINNER el 11 de Agosto de 2014. Aún no hay información sobre si lanzarán un álbum o un single. Los artistas de YG lanzan álbumes con poca frecuencia, pero los fans han estado esperado desesperada mente por el comeback de WINNER. Dado que de su álbum debut, el cual fue lanzado después de mucha preparación, tanto la canción promocional 'Empty' como el resto de los temas tuvieron gran éxito, el comeback de WINNER ciertamente atraerá mucha atención. '''2016: Regreso con PROJECT 'EXIT MOVEMENT' PLAN El 4 de Enero de 2016, YG Entertainment finalmente revelo un vídeo para el esperado regreso de WINNER. El vídeo adelanto presenta un formato de película y en Él podemos ver a los miembros en diversas escenas que probablemente formen parte de su próximo vídeo musical. Dicho proyecto lleva como nombre 'EXIT MOVEMENT'. El 07 de Enero en la pagina oficial de WINNER fue publicada una imagen teaser que presenta como sera el proyecto. El grupo revelará su sencillo de entrada el 11 de enero. Parece que WINNER llevará a cabo un método de regreso como BIGBANG lo hizo. Ellos revelarán la primera parte de su álbum “E” el 1 de febrero. El 9 de enero, WINNER lanza su primer vídeo teaser individual para el comeback de WINNER con 'Exit Movement', centrado en el miembro Mino. 'Inicio del Proyecto con Entry Single 'Pricked El 08 de enero en la pagina oficial de WINNER publicaron una imagen teaser diciendo que el single lleva por nombre PRICKED y es un dúo entre Mino y Taehyun. Luego de ser revelado su single fue todo un éxito llegando en los top de las listas de corea y en los top mundiales 200 song de iTunes quedando #1 al poco tiempo de ser revelado. El 11 de Enero, se ha revelado su sencillo que dará comienzo ha su gran Proyecto 'EXIT MOVEMENT'. 'Primer Mini-Álbum 'EXIT:E' El 16 de enero, un afiliado de YG Entertainment reveló: “El próximo mini álbum de WINNER ‘EXIT:E’ será publicado el 1 de febrero y contendrá tres canciones con vídeos musicales”. El representante continuó: “En el mini album hay 4 o 5 canciones ya hechas. La canción 'Pricked' está entre las canciones del mini album 'EXIT':E, pero no podemos revelar si será una de las canciones con su vídeo musical. Desde la próxima semana estaremos promocionando durante dos o tres semanas. Estaremos junto a la idea del CEO Yang Hyun Suk”. El Mini Álbum 'EXIT:E' tendrá dos versiones Shoreditch y Alexandra Palace Ambos son lugares en Londres. Las fotografías de cada versión tendrá un estilo distinto. Adecuada al estilo de cada uno de esos sitios y se lanzara digital-mente el 1 de febrero de 2016 y físicamente el 2 de febrero. La pre-venta del mini álbum 'EXIT:E' logró posicionarse en el #1 en tiempo real en la pagina de Synnnara. El 30 de enero, WINNER reveló los teasers de los integrantes Seunghoon, Jinwoo y Seungyoon para 'EXIT' luego de haber revelado los teasers de Nam Tae Hyun y Song Mino. El 31 de enero, YG Entertainment ha publicado a través de su blog oficial los pósteres de las dos canciones principales del grupo, 'BABY BABY' y 'Sentimental', así como el tema en solitario del miembro Nam Taehyun, 'I’m Young'. WINNER realizará su regreso el 4 de febrero en M! Countdown (Mnet). El 1 de febrero, WINNER ha lanzado su nuevo mini álbum, 'EXIT: E', junto con sus tres vídeos musicales. Luego de el lanzamiento de su mini-album, este logro posicionarse #1 en los 7 principales chart de corea para luego lograr un all-kill con 'Baby Baby', #1 en iTunes de Hong Kong, Filipinas, Singapuro, Taiwan, Tailandia y Vietnam mas tarde dentro en los iTunes de Brunei Darussalum, Guatemala, Indonesia, Macao y Malasia #1 respectivamente, #1 en los iTunes de Kpop Álbum #18 en los iTunes general Álbum Pop para luego subir al #6 de la lista, #20 en las listas de Estados Unidos Álbum de todo para cualquier genero, haciéndolo un exitoso regresó. El mini álbum '''EXIT:E Ocupo el puesto #2 en los World Albums Charts de Billboard. 'Salida de Tae Hyun' El 25 de noviembre, YG Entertainment reveló que Nam Tae Hyun dejará WINNER y YG. Una fuente de YG dijo: “Después de largas discusiones con Nam Tae Hyun se juzgó que sería difícil para él continuar las actividades a través de WINNER. Su contrato exclusivo se canceló el 18 de noviembre”. La fuente continuo: “El resto de miembros hizo de su salud y recuperación su prioridad y esperaron su mejoría, pero es difícil decir cuándo él se recupere y regrese debido a que es un problemas psicológico con el cual ha tenido que enfrentarse desde que era joven”. La fuente de la agencia concluyó: “Aunque Nam Tae Hyun no puede estar con WINNER ahora, esperamos que ellos sean colegas que se apoyen entre ellos en las actividades musicales futuras individuales. WINNER no tendrá un nuevo miembro y se mantendrá como grupo de cuatro integrantes. Pedimos por mucho apoyo hacia los cuatro miembros de WINNER quienes tendrán un nuevo comienzo y también para Nam Tae Hyun”. '2017: Nuevo Álbum' El 15 de diciembre, atraves de V Live los miembros anunciaron su regreso para comienzos del año. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Mino, Seung Hoon, Seung Yoon & Jin Woo *Jin Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Hoon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Mino (Rapero y Bailarín) *Seung Yoon (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-integrante *Tae Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarín, Maknae) (2014-2016) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' Digital Single 'Álbum Live' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Digital Mini Álbum' 'DVDs' Photobooks *WINNER WWIC 2015 in Seoul Photobook. Tours *'WINNER 1st Japan Tour 2014' **11 Septiembre - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo. **23 Septiembre - Hokkaido - Zepp Sapporo. **28 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka. **30 Septiembre - Aichi - Zepp Nagoya. **01 Octubre - Aichi - Zepp Nagoya. **03 y 04 Octubre - Osaka - Zepp Namba. **10 y 11 Octubre - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo. *'WINNER Japan Tour 2015' **06 Septiembre - Shiga - Biwako Great Hall. **08 y 09 Septiembre - Tokyo - Nakano Sun Plaza. **12 Septiembre - Miyagi - Sendai Izumi Cultural Creation Center. **20 Septiembre - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Culture Academy HBG Hall. **21 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel Hall. **23 Septiembre - Kobe - Kobe Culture Great Hall. **27 Septiembre - Kanagawa - Kanagawa Prefecture. **09 Octubre - Aichi - Aichi Prefecture Art Theater Great Hall. **12 Octubre - Osaka - Osaka International Conventional Center Main Hall. **25 Octubre - Hokkaido - Nitori Culture Hall. **30 Octubre - Okinawa - Okinawa Prefecture Namura Hall. *'WINNER 2016 EXIT Tour' **12 y 13 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena. **26 Marzo - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Kindaejung Convention Center. **02 Abril - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Exco. **23 Abril - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan KBS Hall. **18 y 19 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe. **25 y 26 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel Hall. **02 y 03 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall. **16, 17 y 18 Julio - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall. Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *QQ Live Music MTV 'Asia Music Gala' (28.07.2016) *Tao Bao Festival (22.07.2016) *Dreams Come True Festival (10.07.2016) *Park Concert Pre Summer Festival (28.05.2016) *Yonsei University Festival (21.05.2016) *Shenyang Korea Brand & Entertainment Expo (12.05.2016) *C-Festival (08.05.2016) *Seoul Girls Collection Super Live Show (06.05.2016) *Kpop Idol Concert K-ATTRACTION (02.05.2016) *KCON Japan X M! Countdown (09.04.2016) *Tokyo Girls Collection Spring/Summer (19.03.2016) *Bit Star Concert in Busan (26.12.2014) *Epik High’s Concert (19.12.2014) *A Nation Music Festival (29.08.2014) *AIA Real Life: Now Festival (15.08.2014) *Adidas All In Arena (27.06.2014) *2NE1: All or Nothing World Tour (2014, Huespedes) *YG Family 2014 World Tour: Power. *BIGBANG Japanese Dome Tour (2013-2014, Acto de Apertura) Reality Shows *(Naver/V App) WINNER TV2 (2016) *(Naver/V App) WINNER'S WINWIN TV (2016) *(JTBC) Half-Moon Friend (2016) *(Mnet) WINNER TV (2013-2014) *(Mnet) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (2013) Temas para Reality Shows * Last Day tema para Half-Moon Friend (2016) Programas de TV *Music On TV (Japón, 17.06.2016) *(MBC) Super Idol (12.04.2016) *(Hunan TV) Happy Camp (China, 19.03.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (19.02.2016) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.10.2014) *(KBS)Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (19.09.2014) *Naver Cast Star TV (16.09.2014) *(Mnet) Mix & Match (2014, Ep. 08) Programas de Radio *Kiss FM Kobe 4 Seasons (Japón, 01.07.2016) *MBS Song Town (Japón, 23.06.2016) *Osaka FM Love Flap (Japón, 06.06.2016) *(SBS) Choi Hwajung's Power Time (02.03.2016) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (12.02.2016) *Love Game Radio (15.02.2016) *Nico Nico Douga Radio (Japón) (2014) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (18.09.2014) *DJ Nack en Monaka Radio (Japón, 10.09.2014) *(KBS) Yoo In-Na's Volume Up FM (13.11.2013) Anuncios *NII Korea (2014-2016) *Adidas (2014) *Pizza Etang (2014) *Elite School Uniform (2014) *Elite Endorsement (2014) *Fanta (2013) 'Premios' Curiosidades *El 20 de Marzo, el cantante y compositor Yoon Jong Shin reveló la participación de los miembros de WINNER Seung Yoon y Mino en su proyecto mensual que lleva el titulo WILD BOY. *El 10 de junio de 2014, WINNER dio inicio al comienzo de su debut tan esperado por la liberación de un teaser llamado 'The Visitor'. Esto fue seguido por un plan de campaña de lanzamiento lanzado oficialmente por YG el 12 de junio, que abarcó 3 semanas a partir de junio 16 al 6 de julio con las primeras dos semanas, titulado 'semana de prueba', 'Nueva York semana', respectivamente. *Mino era líder del Team A, pero, desafortunada mente, se lesionó el ligamento del tobillo y Yang Hyun Suk decidió remplazarlo por Seung Yoon, el declaró que fue la mejor decisión pues Seung Yoon tiene cualidades de líder que el no posee. *Una de sus canciones bandera es un cover de "I'm officially missing you", suelen cantársela a las fans y las fans a ellos. *Después de su lanzamiento del álbum, dos vídeos fueron subidos en su cuenta oficial de Youtube para su canción de rock alternativo, 'Color Ring' y su pista hip hop medio tiempo, 'Empty' con este último sobrepasa un millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas. *Consiguieron un perfecto all-kill en las listas de Melón (compras digitales). También alcanzaron el puesto número uno en iTunes en 5 países Hong Kong, Malasia, Indonesia, Singapur y Taiwán. *Entró en los álbumes Billboard World Chart la clasificación en primer lugar del mes de Agosto. *El 10 de septiembre, el grupo comenzó sus promociones japonesas con el álbum de 2014 S / S: Colección de Japón y se embarcó en su primer concierto en solitario japonés al día siguiente el 11 de septiembre. Ocupo el segundo lugar en el chart ORICON - Japón a pocas horas de su lanzamiento. *A poco menos de 2 meses desde su debut obtuvieron Triple Corona en M! COUNTDOWN. *Son los segundos artistas de YG entertainment en presentarse en el programa de variedades Weekly Idol (primero fue G-Dragon). *Fueron invitados al programa de música Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook del aclamado músico Yoo Hee Yeol, demostrando su gran talento vocal con la presentación en vivo de su canción debut 'Empty' y su cover a la canción "Missing you" de 2NE1; generando mayor interés por parte del público y una gran respuesta de la prensa. *WINNER recibió el premio "Men of The Year" en la categoría "New Rising Award" en los novenos premios de la revista de moda masculina 'Arena Homme Plus' y la lujosa marca 'Mont Blanc Korea', en sus novenos A-Awards realizados el 9 de Diciembre del 2014. Siendo considerados los novatos más 'llamativos y refrescantes de la escena musical coreana del 2014. *FUSE TV posicionó a WINNER en el lugar 11 de los "13 Top Breakout Artists" del 2014, siendo el único grupo de kpop que entró en el listado. WINNER es el grupo novato que 'obsesionó' al público el 2014 y el que genera grandes expectativas para el 2015. *WINNER fue excepcional mente invitado por Hunan TV a “2014-2015 Hunan Satellite TV’s New Year’s Concert”, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo novato internacional en ser invitado al programa de fin de año más popular y grande de China. Esto ha demostrado una popularidad sin precedentes, teniendo en cuenta que WINNER no ha hecho un debut oficial como grupo en este país. *WINNER fue elegido el "Mejor novato del 2014" por un panel de 28 expertos de la industria musical -sonidistas, productores musicales, productores TV, compositores y críticos de espectáculos- encuestados por Starnews. Los criterios incluyen: listas de ventas, ranking en programas de música, dominio escénico, talento musical y popularidad. *Ocuparon el primer lugar #1 en los charts 2014 del mes de Agosto en "Billboard's World Albums Chart" con su álbum debut WINNER '2014 S/S'. *En los Billboard's Heatseekers Albums Chart 2014 WINNER se posicionó en el lugar #6 con su álbum '2014 S/S'. *En los rankings de ventas musicales de GAON 2014, WINNER es el único grupo del top 5 que lanzó un solo álbum (los otros salieron con múltiples versiones) pero aún así logró altas posiciones en las listas. *Ocuparon el lugar número #10 con su canción "Color Ring" en la lista de Dazed Digital Top 20 canciones of 2014 de UK. *Channel V Asia's Best Kpop Songs of 2014 posicionó "Empty" en el lugar número #4. *En BUGS Top 10 2014 Álbumes musicales el disco debut de WINNER '2014 S/S' se posicionó en el lugar número #6. *WINNER fué seleccionado "BEST NEW ARTIST" a través de la encuesta "M+Special Survey-Asked" realizada a 144 artistas (kpop idols). *Los comentarios realizados por idols encuestados que seleccionaron a WINNER como el mejor nuevo artista del 2014 fueron: "Ellos atrajeron mucha atención ocupando los primeros lugares en los charts de música online desde que debutaron", "Todos ellos son muy talentosos", "Ellos han sido recibido el premio del 'Mejor nuevo artista' en todos los shows del 2014, demostrando un increíble debut". *AMERICA FUSE TV seleccionó a WINNER como uno de los 13 "Top Breakout Artists of 2014", expresando grandes expectaciones en el futuro del grupo. *Fueron invitados especiales en el concierto de Epik High’s “Parade 2014" en Incheon, donde cantaron dos temas de su disco debut, "Empty" y "Different". Además, Mino, Seung Yoon y Seung Hoon colaboraron en la presentación especial del tema 'Born Hater'. *Dispatch y Starcast realizaron sus propios awards sobre lo mejor del 2014 'BEST OF 2014, otorgándole a WINNER y a BTOB el premio 'Not being able to stay still Award'. *Registraron el segundo más alto de índice de audiencia durante el especial de 5 horas del concierto de año nuevo transmitido por Hunan TV. El primer lugar en sintonía se lo llevo una colaboración musical de artistas chinos. *Después de su presentación en “Hunan TV New Year Countdown Concert 2014-2015”, WINNER se convirtió en la palabra más buscada en Sina Weibo y Weibo SNS. Otra de las palabras más buscadas fue "MINO" convirtiendo la frase "Mino TV" en el trending de la noche. *Fueron nombrados en un articulo realizado por MTV IGGY, "MTV IGGY: WINNER’s K-Hip-Pop Clobbers the Competition". *WINNER se encontraba dentro de los nominados al "Artista de la semana" realizado por MTV IGGY el 3 de enero de 2015. El 09/01 MTV IGGY confirmó que *WINNER ganó el primer lugar con un más del 50% de las votaciones. *Dentro del círculo de artistas y el mundo del espectáculo han sido apodados como "Monster rookies" y "'The Rookies Awards Collectors". *Un total de 13.500 fans asistieron al "WWIC 2015" en China, realizado en las ciudades de Beijing (4.000 local fans), Shangai (6.500 local fans) y Shenzhen (3.000 local fans). *El 31 de enero WINNER realizó su primer fan meeting en Seul dentro de las giras de 'World Wide Inner Circle Conference 2015', reuniéndose con un total de 10.000 fans que llenaron el 'Olympic Gymnastic Stadium' con sus lienzos y light sticks. *Algunos compañeros de su agencia como Akdong Musician, Lee Hi, Epik High, G-Dragon realizaron covers de su cancion Sentimental. *Taehyun fue alabado por la composición de Baby Baby al experimentar con bars complejos como el 6/8 sin tener la mayor experiencia en este campo musical y además por sufrir de hipoacusia en su oído izquierdo, lo que dificultaría en su labor de compositor. *Mino y Seung Yoon participarán de un programa en Batle idol (programa Chino) como productores junto a Zico y Jay Park, siendo los representantes de Corea del Sur. El objetivo del programa es dar pautas acerca de como hacer buena música de diferentes maneras. *Tras su aparición en un capítulo del popular programa Chino Happy Camp, WINNER se posicionó en #9 como uno de los grupos con más fans. *Fueron recibidos en su llegada a China por una multitud enorme de fans que ocuparon gran parte del aeropuerto y corearon el nombre del grupo mientras ellos caminaban a la salida. Tras los incidentes ocurridos por la aglomeración de fans, en su segunda llegada para el evento de KKBE en China, se pusieron guardias de seguridad que impidieron el paso a muchas fans haciendo más ordenado el recorrido del grupo dentro del aeropuerto *En un hanteo del mes de Marzo, WINNER se posicionó en 8vo lugar como mejores ventas de album con su serie EXIT:E lanzada en febrero. *Jinwoo, Seung Yoon y Mino asistieron al concierto de Block B para apoyarlos. Así mismo P.O asistió al concierto de EXIT Tour. *Los niños de Half Moon Friends participaron en uno de los conciertos que se dieron en Seúl. *El patinador artístico Misha Ge ganador de 7 medallas internaciones, utilizó I'M YOUNG para su nueva coreografía en All that Skate 2016. Uno de sus entrenamientos fue posteado en su cuenta de Instagram la cuál fue respondida por Taehyun días después.https://www.instagram.com/p/BFe4umvHH5F/ *El 15 de junio, una vez lanzado su mini-album digital Japonés EXIT:E quedo #1 en iTunes en categoría K-Pop. *Las fans de Nam Tae Hyun se molestaron con YG Entertainmet por haber cambiado el post de Facebook donde solo aparecen los 4 integrantes activos, algunos diciendo que debió haber esperado para cuando hicieran comeback, ademas también por el corto plazo que había pasado desde que anunciaron su salida. *Mino aparecio en la lista de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2016, ocupando el puesto #36. 'Enlaces' *WINNER Pagina Oficial - Corea *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *WINNER Weibo *WINNER Pagina Oficial - Japón *Instagram Instagram Personales *Jin Woo *Seung Hoon *Mino *Seung Yoon *Tae Hyun 'Galería' Winner01.jpg Winner.02.jpg Winner03.jpg Winner05.jpeg 'Videografía' 'Corea' WINNER - Empty|Empty WINNER - Color Ring|Color Ring WINNER - SENTIMENTAL|Sentimental WINNER - BABY BABY|Baby Baby 'Japón' WINNER - Empty (Japanese Ver)|Empty (Japanese Ver.) WINNER - Color RIng (Japanese Ver)|Color Ring (Japanese Ver.) WINNER - BABY BABY (Japanese Ver.) M V|Baby Baby (Japanese Short Ver.) WINNER - SENTIMENTAL (Japanese Ver.) M V|Sentimental (Japanese Short Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan